Weihnachtsüberraschungen
by disturbed paranoid angel
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsfest mit einer keinen Überraschung. R.L.N.T.


**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen und Orte dieser Geschichte gehören J.K. Rowling, nichts gehört mir.

**Pairing: ** Lupin/Tonks

Vielen lieben Dank an Nora für die tolle Unterstützung und dafür, dass du mich ermutigt hast die Geschichten zu veröffentlichen und Neue zu schreiben. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich dir diese Geschichte widmen. Also für Nora:

**Weihnachtsüberraschungen **

So da war sie nun also, sie stand vor dem Fuchsbau. Die Weasleys hatten sie und Remus zu Weihnachten eingeladen. Er war nicht mit ihr gekommen er wollte wenige stunden nach ihr eintreffen, er hatte noch einige Dinge im Ministerium zu erledigen. Seit den Sommerferien hatte sie nun niemanden mehr vom Orden gesehen. Und fast genauso lange war sie nun schon mit Remus zusammen, sie hatten auch schon eine gemeinsame Wohnung bezogen. Sie nahm ihre Reisetasche und begab sich den kleinen Weg in Richtung Fuchsbau hinauf. Als sie vor der Tür angekommen war erhob sie die Hand um anzuklopfen, aber Molly öffnete schon die Tür.

„Hallo, Liebes. Komm doch rein es sind schon fast alle da. Kann ich dir eine Tasse Kaffee anbieten."

„Nein, danke Molly. Ich würde gern erst mal die Tasche wegbringen."

„Oh, ja natürlich, warte du teilst dir mit Ginny und Hermine ein Zimmer es ist alles ein wenig eng über die Feiertage, weil alle hierher kommen. Fred und Georg mit ihren Frauen, Bill und Fleur, Charlie, Percy und Penelope. Ach ja und Harry teilt sich mit Ron ein Zimmer und ich denke, wenn Remus kommt werden wir ihn bei Charlie unterbringen müssen."

Als die beiden wieder in der Küche saßen tranken sie gemeinsam eine Tasse Kaffee und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Tonks erzählte ihr von der Wohnung, sie war nicht sonderlich groß, aber der Platz reichte für sie und Remus, die Wohnung lag in einem kleinen Vorort von London.

„Oh, da kommen die Zwillinge." Tonks sah aus dem Fenster und sah, wie Fred sich von hinten an seine Frau Angelina anschlich und ihr einen Schneeball ins Gesicht knallte. Angelina lies ihre Tasche fallen nahm ebenfalls einen Schneeball in die Hand und begann Fred zu verfolgen. Georg und Katie dagegen lieferten sich eine Schneeballschlacht. Als sie endlich ins Haus kamen waren sie über und über mit Schnee bedeckt und die Haare hingen ihnen nass ins Gesicht.

„Hey Tonks, hi Mum."

„Hallo Molly, wie geht es dir Tonks."

„Mum... Hey Tonks"

"Molly geht es dir gut? Schön dich zu sehen Tonks"

Nachdem sie sich alle begrüßt hatten und die Taschen verstaut waren war es fast Zeit zum Mittagessen. Nach und nach sammelte sich fast die gesamte Familie Weasley plus Harry, Hermine und Tonks in der Küche, die einzigen die noch fehlten waren Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, Charlie und Remus.

Nach dem Mittagessen beschloss Tonks ein wenig zu lesen, doch kaum hatte sie 20 Seiten gelesen schlief sie in dem Schaukelstuhl der im Wohnzimmer der Familie Weasley stand ein.

Schließlich machte sie sich mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry auf den Weg in das nahe gelegene Dorf um noch einige Kleinigkeiten fürs Abendessen zu besorgen. Die 4 liefen vor ihr her, während sie sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen beworfen. Plötzlich traf sie ein Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht und sie landete auf dem Boden.

„Oh Tonks das tut mir leid ich wollte eigentlich Ron treffen." Meinte Ginny und half ihr auf die Beine.

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Sie klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung und stand auf.

Als sie später wieder zurück im Fuchsbau waren, waren auch die letzten endlich angekommen. Tonks setzte sich zu Remus aufs Sofa dieser ergriff sofort ihre Hand. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und hörte aufmerksam den Berichten der anderen zu, was seit den Sommerferien geschehen war. Als sie am Weihnachtsmorgen ins Wohnzimmer kamen, stand ein riesiger Tannenbaum in der Mitte des Zimmers, der nur so von Weihnachtskugeln, Lametta und künstlichem Schnee überquoll.

Unter dem Baum lagen viele Pakete in unterschiedlichen Größen und Farben. Tonks und Lupin setzten sich auf das Sofa und nahmen dankend den Kakao an, den Molly ihnen anbot. Ginny, Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen bereits unter dem Baum und begannen fröhlich ihre Päckchen auszupacken. Schließlich machten sich auch die Erwachsenen an die Geschenke. Tonks zog ein Geschenk für Lupin unter dem Baum hervor, langsam begann er das Paket zu öffnen und zog ein kleines Album hervor als er es öffnete winkte ihm ein kleines Bild einer strahlenden Tonks entgegen, die von einer kleineren Ausgabe seiner selbst im Arm gehalten wurde. Das Bild wurde beim Einzug in ihre Wohnung gemacht. Das Album enthielt noch viele ähnliche Bilder, die Tonks seit ihrem Zusammen kommen gesammelt hatte. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Mein Geschenk bekommst du heute Abend", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Als alles ausgepackt war türmten sich im Wohnzimmer Weasley Pullover, Bücher, Süßigkeiten und Unmengen Scherzartikel aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Zum Mittag saßen sie alle am Tisch und unterhielten sich und hörten Weihnachtsliedern zu, die Mrs. Weasley fröhlich mit trällerte.

Am Abend saßen alle gemütlich im Wohnzimmer und aßen Kuchen und tranken Punsch auf einmal stand Lupin auf griff Tonks Arm und zog sie mit sich, er half ihr in den Mantel und zog sie weiter nach draußen. Vor der Tür angelangt verband er ihr die Augen und führte sie hinter sich her. Sie hörte nicht viel außer das knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Füßen und ein paar Eulen. Als Lupin ihr die Augenbinde abnahm, sah sie sich um. Sie standen an einem kleinen zugefrorenen Weiher, überall leuchteten Kerzen und der Schnee fiel sanft auf die nahe gelegenen Weiden. Sie sah sich verwundert um, plötzlich fiel Lupin vor ihr auf die knie und zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche, sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund konnte, das möglich sein, sollte er ihr wirklich einen Antrag machen.

„Nymphadora, ich weiß ich kann dir nicht viel geben. Ich bin arm, viel älter als du und noch dazu ein Werwolf, aber immer wieder hast du mir gesagt wie wenig dir das etwas ausmacht und in den letzten Monaten hast du mir in jeder Situation beigestanden, selbst während meinen Verwandlungen hast du nicht davor zurück geschreckt mir bei zustehen. Ich liebe dich Nymphadora, mehr als alles andere. Ich weiß uns stehen schwere Zeiten bevor, aber trotzdem möchte ich dich fragen, ob du mir die Ehre erweist meine Frau zu werden?"

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, nicht fähig zu sprechen das einzige was sie konnte war zu nicken.

„Ja, ja ich will dich in jedem Fall heiraten."

Er streifte ihr einen kleinen zierlichen goldenen Ring, in den ein kleiner schimmernder Diamant eingefasst war, über und sie fiel zusammen mit ihm in den Schnee, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Das Schneegestöber und die Kälte bemerkten sie gar nicht, sie hatten nur noch Augen füreinander.

-ENDE-

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.


End file.
